1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-vehicle electronics and, more specifically, to displaying calendar information within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The personal electronic calendar has been represented in many forms on many devices, and its use has become increasingly widespread. The prevalence of internet connected devices such as mobile phones and connected computers has allowed for “cloud-based” calendars to become practical. In this architecture, various devices can access a cloud-based calendar and synchronize calendar data. Thus, the user can easily view, add, and edit calendar information from any connected node of the network. If a calendar item is changed at one node, the rest of the connected nodes will automatically update so that the calendar always provides current information.
Despite the widespread use of electronic calendars, current calendar systems do not provide any convenient mechanism for accessing the electronic calendar from within an automotive vehicle environment. While drivers may bring their portable devices into the car, usability problems and new safety laws make this usage undesirable. Particularly, in the automotive environment, the driver's primary focus should be on piloting the vehicle. The small screen of mobile devices and the attention required to operate them prevents a driver from being able to drive safely while accessing calendar data.
Some modern vehicles come equipped with dashboard computer systems that can provide direct access to electronic calendars. However, such systems require that the vehicle have internet connectivity, which is usually available only at considerable extra cost to the vehicle owner. Furthermore, even when an in-vehicle system is equipped with internet connectivity, current systems only provide access to calendar information that is intended for viewing on a computer screen or mobile device, rather than on an in-vehicle display. Such conventional calendar interfaces typically include complicated displays and interfaces that require substantial attention from the user to view and control. Such systems are therefore impractical for use by the driver whose attention must instead be occupied with safely navigating the vehicle.